


088 - Threesome

by storiesaboutvan



Category: Catfish and the Bottlemen (Band)
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesaboutvan/pseuds/storiesaboutvan
Summary: Filling the prompt “could you write like some lowkey threesome smut with van and bondy”





	088 - Threesome

You wondered which of them was going to ask you first. Would one of them wait for you outside the bathrooms and twirl your hair around their finger; invite you home? Would you bounce up to the other at the bar and have them turn and tell you that it was your lucky night? Maybe they'd both fold at the competition, and neither say anything, letting you and your pretty nose and useful hands slip away. You wanted them both Van and Bondy equally, so whoever asked first was it.

They both leant against the outside wall of the pub smoking. Van had one foot up against the bricks, his leg forming an arch. One hand was holding the cigarette, and the other was in his pocket. Bondy had both feet on the ground, one hand smoking and the other fidgeted with his phone. You stood in front of them. You held out your hand for Bondy's phone. He handed it over and they watched you take dozens of selfies. You stopped the process when a girl walked over and stood directly in front of Van, too close for a stranger. She was though. You could see he didn't know her, and Bondy could too. You both stepped aside to watch whatever was happening unfold.

"Hi," she said. You liked her dress. It was a dark red velvet; long sleeves that flared out all witchy. It was incredibly short and her legs looked amazing.

"Hi," Van said back. He took another drag of the smoke and looked down to exhale.

"I noticed you before when you were playing pool. You're well good."

Van glanced over at you and Bondy. He wasn't very good at pool, so she wasn't watching that carefully.

"Thanks,"

"I was wondering if maybe I could buy you a drink?" You liked how forward she was.

"Should we just leave you to it, mate?" Bondy said, interrupting their moment. He wrapped an arm around you and crushed his cigarette butt under his boot. You cuddled into his side, wrapping both your arms around him. The girl turned to look, and from behind her Van shook his head and sent you both a look that was a cry for her. You didn't know why though. The girl was dead beautiful.

"You're my ride home, Bond, so if you're going I better come too," he said quickly and stepped out from between the girl and the wall. "It was nice to meet you," he directed at her. She nodded and walked off. She wouldn’t be lonely for long. You considered going back for her yourself. Van began to walk down the street. "Come on," he called back.

"I'm not actually going, Van," Bondy said.

"Well, we have to now. Can't lie and then hang around," he explained, taking long strides. Bondy looked down at you.

"Guess you're coming home with us?"

"Do you live together?" you asked.

"Nah, but Van's staying at mine while he's in the city."

Fucking perfect. You hadn't even considered the option of actually having both of them. When you got to Bondy's car, Van automatically sat in the back seat, letting you ride shotgun. His lips curled into a victorious smirk when you followed him into the back though. Bondy looked at you both in the rear view mirror. He put on a fancy voice, pretending to be a chauffeur.

"Sir. Madam. Where to?"

His bed, honestly.

…

Bondy carried over everything needed to mix drinks to where you and Van were in the lounge room. The coffee table filled with bottles and glasses, and an ice bucket. You were impressed he had one of those. Bondy started to create something, and you looked through your bag for your lipgloss. As you glided the wand over your bottom lip your eyes flicked to Van. He was sitting on the single armchair, watching.

"You only just put more of that on," he said.

"It tastes good," you replied. You pulled in your bottom lip between your teeth to taste it, slowly, for show. Van smirked.

"What's it taste like?"

"Watermelon,"

"Van doesn't like watermelon," Bondy said. You looked over at him. His head was down, still measuring liquid, but he was smiling.

"I might like watermelon lip gloss though. Different, innit?" Van said. You held the tube up, offering it to him. He stood and walked to you, took the tube, put it in his pocket, and leant over you. He put his arms either side of your head, hands resting on the back of the couch. One leg was kneeling next to you on the seat, the other standing between your legs. You couldn't have escaped even if you wanted to. "Can I taste?" You nodded, and let him lean down and kiss you. His tongue ran along your lips. He stood up and took a step back.

"How was it?" Bondy asked, amused. Van licked his lips.

"Good."

…

You watched them play rock-paper-scissor-slap. Essentially it's the basic game played quickly, with the addition of the loser being slapped hard. The more they drank and the more you laughed, the harder the hitting got. Neither of them wanted to quit. When their cheeks turned a painful red, you slid onto the floor between them. They were sitting cross-legged facing each other.

"No more," you said softly, drunk.

Bondy laughed and picked up some ice and held it to his face. "It's only fun if someone bruises, Y/N," he said. You grinned with all your teeth.

"I think I actually might," Van added, rubbing his face. You moved his hand away from his cheek and looked at the red.

"Does it hurt?" you asked in a baby voice. He understood the game and nodded. You made a dramatic sad face and kissed him gently over the red. "Better?"

"A little. Might have to do it again," he replied. You kissed his cheek again, and again. You kissed a line to his mouth, then let him grab you by the waist and pull you onto of him. You giggled as you went over. You kissed him back as his limbs started to snake around you. His kisses were messy but were full of energy and passion. You could feel how much he wanted you in them. You could have forgotten about the rest of the world, until Van yelped and sprung apart from you. 

"What the fuck?!" he cried and stood up, moving around like there were ants in his pants. You looked over at Bondy, who was standing next to the coffee table holding the ice bucket. You laughed as Van fished the frozen cubes out from his shirt. He threw what he could at Bondy before they melted against his hot skin.

"Sorry. Accident," Bondy said with no inflection. You stood and walked to Bondy, he watched you and you could tell he was happy with your laughter. You opened your mouth and waited for him to catch on. He picked a small ice cube out of the bucket and put it carefully on your tongue. You maintained eye contact as you sucked on the cube. You heard Van chuckle to himself, then mutter something about music.

"You want to try it?" you asked Bondy with the cube still in your mouth. The words were not pronounced correctly, but he understood. He nodded. You hold onto his shoulders and stood on tippy toes. You kissed him, then pushed the cube into his mouth with your tongue. The cold ice and the warmth of your mouths created a tingly feeling all over your body. You stepped back and looked at him. If you had to, you really would not have been able to pick between him and Van.

The room filled with sound. Van had put on music; Intro by The xx played. You held out a hand to Bondy. "Dance with me?" you asked. He nodded and you lead him out to the open space in the lounge room. You spun under his arm, then put your back to his chest. Your hips swayed back and forth, and you moved his hands to hold them. You rested your head back onto him and let him grind himself into you. You watched Van run out of CDs to look through. He turned his attention to you and Bondy. He drank from a glass and watched you dance. You held his gaze until he moved to you. You wrapped your arms around his neck. You closed your eyes as Bondy started to kiss your neck. Van ran his fingers up and down your arms, sending electricity coursing through your whole body.

As you let them get closer and closer, close their bodies around you, you wondered if they'd done this before. They seemed too unconcerned with each other's presence. When their hands brushed against the other’s, they didn't flinch away. They told you they were in a band, and you imaged them moving like that on stage too. Syncronised and acting as one creature with the goal of making other people happy.

Bondy's lips left your skin and you opened your eyes. You looked up at Van, who was nodding at Bondy. They'd communicated something and you were not privy to it. Van glanced down at you and smiled. "You good?" he asked. You nodded. He leant down and kissed you, pulling away with a grin. His hands left your hips then, and he stepped apart from you and left the room. You watched him leave, then turned to Bondy and let him pull you closer. You rested your head on his chest and breathed deep when his hands found their way under your shirt. You started to kiss his neck and up along his jaw. When you got to his mouth, you both stopped dancing and focused on the kiss. His tongue rolled across yours and your knees were shaking. He took a step backwards, and you whined into the kiss. He pulled you with him and you realised he was leading you out of the room.

You followed Bondy's kisses down a hallway and into a bedroom. He let Van pull you from him. "Drinks," Bondy said and left the room to collect your glasses.

"Hi," Van said as your back pressed against his chest and his hands slipped down the front of your pants and across your underwear. Your body shook and you could feel him smile into the back of your neck.

"Hi," you replied breathless.

"Bed?" It was half command, half question of consent. You nodded and let him push you forward. You crawled to the pillows and sat against the headboard. Van sat next to you, and you kissed. His hand moved from your knee to your thigh, and up. He pushed your underwear aside and slipped his hand inside. He knew what he was doing, and started slowly massaging. You smiled into the kiss.

Bondy came back into the room and you stopped kissing Van, who relocated his lips to your neck. You took a glass from Bondy and drank, then handed it back. He sat on your other side. "Good?" he asked. You liked how frequently they were checking in with you. You nodded, and leant over for kisses. He cupped your cheek in his hand while you made out.

Bondy lifted your shirt over your head and Van unclipped your bra before returning to kissing your neck. His hand didn’t leave your underwear and you were impressed with his multitasking ability. You unbuttoned Bondy's shirt with shakey hands, pausing frequently every time Van's fingers ran over your clit. Bondy chuckled. "Need help?" he asked. You looked at him and licked your lips. You held your bottom lip between your teeth and shook your head. He laughed again. He got out of his pants, then helped Van to move you to a lying position. Van took your skirt off, followed by your underwear. He moved to lie between your legs, and when his tongue met your already wet body, you audibly gasped.

You pulled Bondy back to your lips and you kissed him hard. His hand explored your body, and as he kissed from your neck down, you wrapped your hand around him; he was already hard and dripping and you liked the power. He licked a line from between your collarbones down to your belly button. You giggled and squirmed. Van's arms curled around your thighs, pulling your legs closer around him. You rested your feet on his back, and he responded with harder licking and sucking. One of Bondy's hands found yours, and your fingers threaded together. His other arm held him up on his side. You watched his eyes close as your hand pumped faster around him and your thumb ran over the tip.

Bondy's tongue flicked over your nipples, and he took one in his mouth entirely. Van was close to making you cum, and your back was arching up, trying to get you closer to both of them. Van's arms around your thighs, Bondy's hand in yours. Their mouths on you, around you, in you. You started to breathe hard, your chest rising and falling in big movements. Then, like they had conspired to make you suffer, Van sat up. Bondy followed a second later, and you whined out a hurt "No!" They laughed. You grabbed a pillow and covered your face, groaning into it. Bondy lied down and rolled you onto your side. He pressed into your back and kissed your neck. You moved the pillow away and smiled. Van watched and laughed. He started to undress as Bondy moved your leg over.

As Van laid in front of you and started to kiss you again, Bondy slid into you. You moaned hard into Van's mouth, and you could feel him smiling. You stopped being able to kiss, and Van just pressed his forehead to yours and listened to you make small sounds. He sighed happily and you looked up at him. You liked Van's face when he was happy. "I want…" you tried to say. Bondy bit your shoulder gently and your sentence was cut short. His pace was perfect and his fingers pressing into your hips hurt in a good way; like the salt in cake batter, it served to make the sweet better and balanced.

"You want what?" Van asked, running his fingers through your hair, moving it from your face.

"You," was all you could say.

"You got me," he replied laughing. You heard Bondy laugh too. You whined. Words weren't going to work. You took Van in your hands and dipped your head forward. His lips curled into a smirk, and he moved so his hips were in front of your face. You maintained eye contact as you licked from the base to the tip. He watched you with a wide toothy smile. His eyes flicked to Bondy. They shook their heads at each other, like they couldn't believe you existed. You wrapped your lips around Van and started sucking. His eyes closed and his head rolled back.

It was probably not the best head you've ever given, you stopped frequently to react to Bondy. Van didn't seem to mind, though. His fingers twisted into your hair and it was reassuring rather than forceful. When he started to drip and you could taste the bitterness on your tongue, you knew he was going to cum. He said your name, trying to tell you move out of the way. You shook your head no around him, and let his orgasm hit the back of your throat. You swallowed easily, and when he opened his eyes and looked down at you, you mustered the dirtiest smirk you could. He smiled and licked his lips. You didn't realise, but Bondy had slowed down to allow you to finish Van. Since that was complete, he was back and the focus was on you again.

Van sunk back down to you and kissed you hard. He wrapped an arm around your neck, pulling you in close. You pressed both your hands against his chest, pushing between him and Bondy. Van's hand went south and he rubbed your clit as Bondy moved faster and faster and harder and harder into you. You started to shake. You came as Van licked a bead of sweat from your neck. The sound you made you had never made before. Bondy chuckled, and kissed your neck. You quickly moved your arms behind you to hold him in place. You didn't want him out yet. "Give me a minute," you begged quietly. He nodded. Your head rolled forward onto Van's chest. He was playing with your hair again, pulling it off your skin where it stuck. When you stopped shaking, you let go of Bondy, and he slowly slid out.

You rolled onto your back between them. They both laid on their sides facing each other. You closed your eyes and rested your arms across your stomach. One of them kissed your forehead, but you didn't know which. "Y/N?" Van asked. You made a small sound in reply. "Good?" You nodded.

You listened as Bondy picked up a drink; you heard the ice chink against the glass. He handed it to Van over your body. Your body became Van's table as he put the glass on your chest. It was cold and felt good. You smiled. They started to talk to each other about the band. They seemed entirely at ease with each other's nakedness. After a while, you could feel yourself falling asleep, aided by Van's fingers in your hair and Bondy's hand running up and down your side. "Sleepy," you said, eyes still closed. The glass was moved off you, and they pulled the quilt from under you. You were under covers then.

"Do you want to sleep alone, or…" Bondy asked.

"No. Both stay," you replied.

Van curled around you, being the big spoon. You opened your eyes briefly to check on them. Bondy was already falling asleep. You reached out and ran your thumb along his bottom lip. His eyes opened and looked at you. You smiled and he leant over and kissed you.

As you fell asleep you thought about the girl in the red velvet dress. If she hadn't had come over and asked to buy Van a drink, maybe you wouldn't have found a way to come home with both of them. Wouldn’t have danced between them. Wouldn’t have been filled by them. You were grateful for her, for them. Sleep came fast, and you dreamed of witches and ice and sex.


End file.
